


The Great Lord of the Ruined Earth

by Goblinaesthetics



Series: New and Old Gods AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity jschlatt, Gen, Mention of Animal Death, Super short sorry guys, it is a CRIME that that's not a tag, man's a god in at least two videos, no beta we die like men, plz let me know if you need anything tagged!!, this is a short boy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinaesthetics/pseuds/Goblinaesthetics
Summary: Gods don't form from nothing.They form from human belief. They are a manifestation of the human mind and it's perception of the world.If that world is on fire, a god will follow.
Series: New and Old Gods AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Great Lord of the Ruined Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Did I make a new thing? Yes I did. Is it good? Who knows! That's not what I'm here for lmao.  
> Love you!!! <3 ❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️

It is a common misconception that humans are made from gods, and that gods simply… are.

In reality, humans have been around longer than gods, although perhaps not as long as one might think.

Gods are almost always formed from belief.

Humans delight in stories, it is their very nature to speak and sing and dance and act.

It is through these stories that gods are formed and born.

Formed to explain the confusing laws of their unknown world. Born to represent every phase of the moon, and the human mind.

Every change of the season, every blooming flower and every laugh of a child is precious and rare in its nature. So entirely human.

Every strike of lightning, every breaking of a bone and every terrible famine.   
No less human in its agony than the good things from before.

Gods are formed from belief.

-

Jeich'lat was formed at the end of the world.

It begun with the earth itself shaking, like it was a newborn lamb about to be sent off to slaughter.

The ground itself split as the earth swallowed all it touched like a starving man. Entire villages and forests devoured in minutes.

Not long after did the sky turn red like blood, then black as the sun was stolen behind clouds of molten ash.

The air itself boiled, and the few terrified humans left, nothing more than sheep farmers, hid as they watched the world consume itself.

They watched as the mountain split like a yawning wound, and magma split out into the sky like pus from a sore.

Fire rained down and smothered all it could touch like a suffocating blanket.

It was here that Jeich'lat was formed from boiling rock and ash. Molten gold, diamonds and the crust of cooling obsidian. The unending, echoing screams of dying sheep.

It was these humans that created the god of disasters.

After all…   
What else could have caused this, but a god?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I start writing this series for fun, and then immediately start making a language for it? Yes. Yes I did.  
> I have an entire document dedicated to this language.... There's not much in it atm, but the fact I gave it its own file shows how much I'm willing to expand it.  
> I may actually just make an entire fic solely for the language... Haha jk jk... unless?
> 
> Jeich'lat = Great lord of the ruined earth  
> Lat = Earth/world  
> Jei = Ruin/tragedy/calamity  
> Ch' = Great one/ lord (prefix)


End file.
